L'étincelle du mal
by PxdxlF
Summary: Anzu est tracassée par une perte d'émotions et de sentiments qu'elle ne comprend pas. Avide de découvrir ce qui lui arrive, elle se rend en haut de la tour de Kaiba, attirée par une chose invisible. Et c'est là que tout dérape. N'altère par l'histoire.


**A**nzu regardait Joey livrer son duel pour la troisième place face à Kaiba, se demandant s'il avait réellement une chance de l'emporter. A vrai dire, elle pensait que non car, malgré ses immenses progrès, son ami n'avait pas l'expérience et les cartes de son adversaire. Elle soupira et cria un vague encouragement, ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser seul devant la difficulté. Les liens qui les unissaient, lui, Tristan, Yugi et elle, était plus fort que le reste. Et, quelque soit le résultat de ce match, elle savait que Joey aurait au moins ses amis pour le soutenir et l'aider à s'améliorer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il donne du fil à retordre à Kaiba. Elle sourit et détourna les yeux quelques instant, observant la tour de duel, repensant à ce sentiment qui ne la quittait plus. Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait… étrange. Oui, étrange. Quelque chose d'inconnu et de malsain grandissait en elle, bravant les barrières de protection qu'elle plaçait dans son esprit pour être quelqu'un de « bien ».

**C**ar Anzu était ce qu'on appelle communément une personne bien, qui rependait le bonheur et la joie autour d'elle, évitant de blesser les personnes à qui elle tenait. Elle avait un cœur. Mais il lui semblait que celui-ci était prit d'assaut par une force invisible et inconnue, maléfique. Et elle avait peur. Une douleur venait d'ailleurs de la parcourir, la faisant sursauter. Inconsciemment elle porta la main à sa poitrine, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les yeux vitreux, elle chercha à comprendre, encore une fois, ce qui lui arrivait, un peu angoissée. Un sentiment, différent de celui qui la perturbait actuellement, lui dictait de se rendre au sommet de la tour qu'elle regardait sans la voir, sans raison apparente. Intriguée mais avide de découvrir la source de son malaise, elle s'éloigna de ses amis qui encourageaient Joey, sans qu'ils ne la remarque.

**M**archant d'un pas hésitant, elle se rendit devant l'entrée de la tour, un peu inquiète de ce qu'elle trouverait là-haut. Elle s'approcha de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler, fébrile. Elle attendit qu'il descende dans un silence presque religieux, que seule sa respiration troublait. Elle sursauta quand l'ascenseur arriva enfin dans un « ding » sonore. Anzu se glissa à l'intérieur et s'appuya contre le mur, cherchant un soutien physique, son corps étant presque trop faible pour ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout était confus. La seule chose qu'elle comprenait, c'était que bientôt, tout ce dénouerait, comme un film qui arriverait à sa fin, les héros mettant la lumière sur les intrigues ayant fait le squelette du feuilleton.

**L**a montée des étages lui parut interminable, elle eut même le temps de se remémorer d'où venait son malaise. Cela avait commencé après que Marek ait dirigé son corps, fait d'elle une marionnette, avec la baguette du millénium. Depuis le combat entre Yugi et Joey, elle avait cette sensation de douleur, de manque, dès qu'elle était seule. Enfin, seule, non pas vraiment, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Puis ils avaient rencontré Odion, qui c'était fait passer pour Marek jusqu'à sa défaite contre son ami. La vérité avait alors éclaté, et le vrai Marek c'était dévoilé à eux, envoyant Mai puis Joey au royaume des ombres. Mais elle avait à peine souffert de cette perte, chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'était comme si ses émotions, ses sentiments, disparaissaient au fur et à mesure, restant seulement cette sensation étrange. Quant au réveil de Joey… Rien. Elle n'avait rien ressentit. Et, malgré toutes les explications qu'elle avait trouvées, aucune de la satisfaisait. Elle aurait dû ressentir quelque chose.

**S**e saisissant la tête des mains, affalée contre la paroi en verre, Anzu gémit de peur. Car elle avait peur de ce qui lui arrivait. Car elle ne comprenait pas. Elle qui se disait « bien » elle qui disait avoir un cœur… Elle perdait ses sentiments, ses émotions, sans le comprendre. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se redressait, titubait, cherchant un appui dans le vide. Elle avança de quelques pas, un bras tendu devant elle, l'autre serré contre sa poitrine dans une vague protection de son corps, de son cœur. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle faillit tomber, chutant en avant et se rattrapa à la rampe des marches. Ces dernières lui parurent immenses, dures à monter. Une escalade périlleuse, délicate et pourtant si simple commença pour la brune, qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la rampe, au mur, à quoique ce soit lui permette de se savoir vivante, consciente, maitresse de ses sensations et surtout : maitresse de son corps.

**S**on pied buta contre une marche. Elle tomba à genoux, aveuglée par ses mèches de cheveux se mêlant à ses larmes. Mais elle se releva, elle voulait savoir qui était à l'origine de son malheur, qu'est-ce qui l'entrainait dans les ténèbres. Fragile, perdue, Anzu arriva enfin dans la lumière, en haut de la tour, sous le soleil flamboyant de la journée. Elle crut renaître.

**U**n objet doré tinta contre le sol et glissa jusqu'à ses pieds tremblant, alors qu'elle fixait Marek avec crainte. Une violente brise souleva la cape violette de celui-ci alors qu'elle se baissait pour récupérer la baguette du millénium, maintenant une surveillance accrue sur le fou furieux qui les avaient entrainés, ses amis et elle, dans une horrible aventure. Se tournant vers elle, l'égyptien lui demanda, peu amical :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**E**lle resta muette, comprenant que c'était lui l'origine de ses problèmes. De ses yeux bleus elle le fusilla du regard, se demandant comment elle allait se débarrasser de lui. Il reprit, plus mauvais encore.

**- Rends-moi cette baguette du millénium. Saches que tu joues avec des forces qui dépassent de loin ton entendement. Rends la moi !**

**E**n même temps qu'il la menaçait – car c'était des menaces qui lui faisait – Marek s'approchait d'Anzu, qui leva plus haut la baguette et la pria mentalement de lui rendre son humanité qu'elle perdait à cause de l'homme en face d'elle. Sa prière fut entendue et l'objet rayonna, repoussant magiquement celui qui se disait son propriétaire.

**-****Que ****ce ****passe-t-il ?****Je ****suis ****le ****seul ****à ****pouvoir utiliser****cette ****baguette ****du ****millénium !**S'exclama Marek.

**L**e rayonnement de l'objet teinta le visage d'Anzu d'une couleur rougeâtre alors qu'elle tentait de faire fuir le mal qui s'infiltrait en elle, défigurant son visage d'une grimace douloureuse. Pourtant, la jeune fille continuait de lutter, d'essayer d'échapper au maléfice dont elle pensait être victime. La voix de Marek revint la déconcentré, mauvaise, perverse mais surtout, victorieuse.

**- Oh ! Je comprends ! L'occupation de mon double dans ton esprit a insufflé en toi une étincelle du mal qui m'habite et celle-ci à grandit, lentement, te poussant de plus en plus vers son créateur. Vers moi…**

**I**l sourit, satisfait de cette nouvelle carte de son jeu. Tendant la main, il attendit qu'Anzu lui rende la baguette du millénium. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et, continuant à le menacer, rendue hargneuse par cette horrible découverte, elle le força à reculer vers le bord de l'arène volante. Rapidement Marek fut acculé contre la barrière, et c'est avec une assurance angoissée qui continua de parler.

**- Tu m'appartiens, tu dois m'obéir ! Rends-moi cette baguette du millénium !**

**A** ce moment Anzu se décida enfin à parler, résistant tant bien que mal à la douleur atroce qui essayant de prendre le contrôle de son corps.

**- Rends-moi mon âme !**

**C**ar c'était bien son âme qu'il lui avait volée, remplaçant celle-ci par le mal. Marek rétorqua, satisfait.

**- J'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard… Ton âme à disparu dans le royaume des ombres, et maintenant tu es mienne !**

**D**écontenancée, ne voulant pas le croire mais étant influencée par son ennemi, Anzu baissa sa garde. Et il en profita. Saisissant sa main d'une poigne de fer, il inversa leur position, plaquant Anzu contre la barrière et récupérant la baguette du millénium.

**- Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais mienne !**

**A**peurée, de plus en plus faible, la jeune fille recula, à son tour menacée par la baguette. Son dos buta contre la rambarde, son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'elle croyait sa dernière heure arrivée. Du coin de l'œil elle observa la barrière en fer derrière elle, et le vide signe qu'une chute serait forcément mortelle. La baguette entra en contact avec sa peau glacée, la collant contre le métal plus froid encore, et, dans un vain espoir de survire, elle s'accrocha à la barrière.

**-****Tu ****vas ****mourir. **La déclaration de Marek lui donna le courage et la force de sauver sa vie.

**U**tilisant son expérience de danseuse, elle se propulsa en arrière, pivota sur ses mains et retomba derrière l'égyptien, en sécurité sur le toit. Fou de rage, il la menaça encore.

**- Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable ! Adieu !**

**E**t il appela le pouvoir de la baguette, la paralysant contre le sol, De son pouvoir il augmenta la puissance du mal qui était en elle, lui permettant ainsi de prendre le contrôle d'Anzu…

**-****Arrête ****immédiatement ! **Anzu entendit la voix de Shizu. Se crut sauvée.

**-****Trop ****tard !** Et le rire glaçant de Marek lui fit comprendre que ce qui lui restait d'âme avait succombé, rejoignant le royaume des ombres….

**S**hizu passa devant le corps inconscient d'Anzu s'interposant entre Marek et elle. Mais il était trop tard. La partie sombre de Marek c'était infiltrée en la jeune fille, et avait gagné. Yami Anzu venait de naître… Elle se releva, plus puissante et plus dangereuse qu'avant. Plus mauvaise. Elle saisit le bras de Shizu, l'immobilisant, et sourit à Marek.

**- Débarrasse-nous d'elle….**

**M**arek lui rendit son sourire, alors que sa sœur frissonnait de peur. Mais une lumière aveuglante jaillit de l'escalier qui menait à l'arène, et la voix du Pharaon les stoppa, coupant Marek dans son élan destructeur. Ce dernier se moqua alors que Yugi déclarait, déterminé à mettre fin au mal qui rongeait son ennemi.

**- Cette fois tu as été beaucoup trop loin Marek. **

**F**aisant appel à leurs objets du millénium respectifs, les deux duellistes commencèrent à utiliser leurs pouvoirs, le royaume des ombres apparaissant autour d'eux. Anzu s'écarta, tenant fermement Shizu. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient réellement commencer à se battre, Marek cessa d'utiliser la magie et déclara, un sourire narquois sur le visage :

**- Non, tout compte fait, je préfère attendre un peu avant de t'anéantir, Pharaon. Juste histoire de faire durer le suspense…. Je te réserve quelque chose de bien plus amusant, d'ici là je te souhaite une agréable journée… Profites en bien, ce sera peut-être la dernière !**

**E**t il quitta l'endroit, ricanant. Anzu esquissa un pas pour le suivre, mais Marek se retourna, et, brandissant la baguette du millénium vers elle, marmonna.

**- Toi tu restes ici. C'est mon jour de bonté, je vais te rendre ton âme. Mais la prochaine fois, je prendrais définitivement possession de toi.**

**D**'un éclat doré la baguette rendit son âme à Anzu et Marek disparut dans les escaliers. Le corps inconscient d'Anzu s'effondra au sol, ses mèches brunes s'éparpillant sur son visage affaibli.


End file.
